


Happy Birthday indeed

by KleineM



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleineM/pseuds/KleineM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cuteness drabble for New year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday indeed

**Author's Note:**

> None of this happened for real of course, the guys obviously don't belong to me and it's RPF so if that offends you, move along.   
> Happy New Year guys!

_“Let’s do it._

_“Let’s do what exactly?”_ Bradley looked at his partner in confusion.

_“Let’s…tell people. About us.”_

Bradley looked about as shocked as if someone had told him Santa Claus is in fact real and living in his basement. He’d never thought the day would come when he’d be able to walk hand in hand with the person he loved, without worrying about people seeing and taking pictures.

Being secret hadn’t been his choice, but he’d accepted Colin’s need for privacy without hesitation. The thought of being able to show his boyfriend off to the world made him dizzy with excitement.

_“Are you sure? I mean..there won’t be any taking it back once it’s out there..”_

_“I’m sure. I want this, I want you, and I don’t want any more secrets, I don’t want to have to hide my feelings and be worried that someone’s going to find out every time I look at you and-“_  Colin was cut off mid-sentence by Bradley kissing him.

_“Let’s do it then.”_

Later, Bradley would let Eoin take a picture of them kissing with the fireworks going off in the background. Later, Bradley would tweet said picture with the words  _“Happy New Year, I hope you all had someone to kiss. I know I did.”_

And even later than that, Colin would hold his hand in public, turning to him with a whisper,

_“Thank you for waiting for me. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Col. Happy birthday.”_


End file.
